


Facing Tombstones

by Lighteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, One Shot, Regret, Short One Shot, Tombstones, dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighteria/pseuds/Lighteria
Summary: Harry Potter is dead but still has a request. Ron and Hermione comply.I just had this dream and HAD to put it down. First published short fic. Not native speaker so please point out any error!





	Facing Tombstones

 

_March 1998_

 

_Dear Ron, Dear Hermione,_

_if you are reading this it means that I couldn’t make it. Hopefully Voldemort is dead and you are now free._

_I should have told you that I had to die, I should have told you everything. I’m sorry._

_Please, don’t cry for me, I’m in a better place now and I’ll keep watching over you, I promise._

_Funny, I thought I had so much to say and yet I don’t know what to write. Tell Ginny I’m sorry, tell her to go and find someone worth loving. Tell Neville I’m proud of him, he has never been weak, he’s the brave one. Tell Molly and Arthur that the Weasleys have been my only and first real family, and tell them that my vault is now theirs. You deserve it._

_Tell everyone that their life is precious and that that’s the reason I’m willing to give up mine in order to free all of you._

_Hermione, don’t ever stop being the insufferable know-it-all I learnt to care for, the Black library is all yours, use it. Learn everything you wish to, aim for the stars._

_Ron, I want to thank you for befriending me on that train. You have been my first and most beloved friend. Thank you for your support, for your kindness and for your laziness even though we fought a lot, you never left my heart. Everything else, apart from my vault and the Black library is now yours (yes, including my Firebolt!). Please be happy. And for Merlin’s sake, propose to Hermione._

_As for me, I only have one request. It may sound weird to you but please, please I need you to do as I say._

_When the time comes, and I really think it will be soon enough, I want you to bury me in front of Voldemort’s grave, so that -even in death- we can face each other._

 

_That’s all, I think. Now I really have to go, I think Hermione is calling me and I really don’t want you to find this letter before it’s time._

 

_I love you_

 

_Harry James Potter_

 

* * *

Hermione sighed, placing a white lily on the freshly dug grave. Ron placed sadly a hand on her shoulder, a golden wedding band shining on his ring finger, and cleared his throat.

<Why do you think he wanted us to bury him here?> asked the wizard, holding back the tears.

<I… I really don’t know, Ron> answered the witch, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand <But I trust him, and I know that if he wanted to be placed here, there’s a good reason>

<I only wish he told us>

Hermione hummed, closing her eyes, then together they walked away, leaving two tombstones -one pure white, one ebony black- behind.

 

* * *

 

<Touching>

Harry turned in the direction of the voice, smiling proudly <It is> he said, crossing his arms.

Lord Voldemort’s ghost was hovering over his black grave, a smug look on his serpentine face, red eyes dulled in this foggy form. <And, pray tell, how did you know I would stay behind?>

Harry shrugged, casually, and leaned on his white stone <I guess I just know you all too well>.

Voldemort tapped his ghostly chin with a long white -if possible, more than ever- finger, thoughtfully. <Maybe, just maybe, I underestimated you, Harry Potter> Lord Voldemort floated gracefully towards the now dead Boy-who-Lived, grinning madly <But that means we are stuck here. Together. Forever.>.

Harry didn’t budge, instead he smiled back and nodded <I really want to keep an eye on you, Voldemort. You came back to life once, you can try that again, just wanna make sure you _don’t_ >.

At that, Lord Voldemort positively _laughed_ , a sound Harry had never heard before, and threw his head back.  <Oh, blasted boy, how _naïve_ of you. **Of course** I cannot be revived. You _destroyed_ all of my Horcruxes, for Circe’s sake, _you killed me_ >

<You don’t seem particularly bothered, though>

Voldemort sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his non-existent nose <Potter, I cannot undo what has been done. I’m resigned. This doesn’t mean I’m not angry but, honestly, what can I do?>

<You can talk> answered the younger wizard <You can talk to me>

Voldemort smirked behind his hand <You are still Dumbledore’s man, aren’t you? Still seeing the good side of every situation and living -well, in this case I must say _dead_ \- being, are you>

This time it was Harry the one bursting into laughter <Oh, no no no, Voldemort you really don’t see the point. I’m here because I don’t _trust you_ , I’m here because I don’t believe you even _knew_ love, or happiness, or regret. I’m here because I’m _not_ Dumbledore and I can _damn_ assure you I don’t see any good in you> Harry looked defiantly at his ghostly companion <This doesn’t mean I will assume there isn’t any>.

Taken aback, Lord Voldemort didn’t say anything and looked away. A gentle breeze began blowing from the East, caressing the leaves, the grass, and making flower petals whirl around, neither of them felt it.

<That’s sad> said Harry, suddenly <I really liked to feel the wind on my face>

Voldemort finally shifted his gaze and intently looked at the boy, his young pearly face lost in thoughts, his once raven black hair unnaturally still and grey. This image filled him with something that closely resembled sadness. This was going to be a long, long afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it's really short and I know it's nothing much but I felt like I had to write this.  
> 


End file.
